Leaving the Family
by ZodIaCCaT
Summary: Chris has had it up to here with everything, he's finally geting a second chance to live a normal life, but it seems members of the Halliwell line are destined for magical lives. Even if they can't remember each other.[On hold]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Beyond Gravity

I DON'T OWN CHARMED

Chris looked down at the city, its lights blinking brightly like the bustling people that walked its' streets. This was the way he wanted his time to be, full of love and happiness and all that other crap you hear on after school specials. Yeah he knew it was corny. He couldn't stand this time anymore. He was tired of his own mother distrusting him and his own aunts glaring whenever he was even in the same room as baby Wyatt, the precious twice blessed child.  
He pulled out the bag of memory dust he had saved for when he returned to the future. There was enough in it for him to forget years, even twenty-two if he wanted. Why wait now though, he didn't even want to continue now let alone go back where no one remembered they were dead...or evil. He would use it and then jump, if he didn't use it now he would orb as a reflex.

"But if I don't remember then..."He trailed off sadly. He poured the bag of sparkling dust onto his palm and stared at it for awhile. Before he could use it, a rustle sounded behind him. He turned and came face to face with his Aunt Paige.

"Paige," He whispered out of surprise.

"Chris what are you doing with that?" She asked cautiously staring at the dust in his palm.

"What everyone else does with it Paige. I'm sick of this world and I don't want to go back to the other one. I'm sick of watching you and Phoebe and...Piper risk your lives everyday fighting demons and narrowly escaping them. Well you know what Paige? One day you won't. One day you'll leave behind people you love and they will hurt for their loss. And you know what the elders will tell them? 'They died for the greater good, you should be proud,' well guess what?! I'm not proud that my mother had to die and my father couldn't do anything to save her. I'm not proud that the Titans took over the world and killed so many people in the process and I'm most certainly not proud that my own brother killed our own FATHER for power!!!" Chris took a breath and calmed down, a smirk played on his lips lightly, "I was the only one left to help my brother, but I guess that just wasn't enough. Do me a favor Paige, continue my mission to protect Wyatt and DON'T DIE!" The last two words were strained as tears - which Paige could clearly see- fell down his face. He threw the dust into the air and after letting it swirl around him he fell backwards before the effects took total control.

"CHRIS!!!!!" Paige yelled orbing after him, not caring about the exposure to magic knowing that people could see the lights. She was about to reach for his hand when the scene stopped. Everything was frozen from Chris all the way to the last car at the edge of the bridge. She turned seeing the two cleaners there and she glared at them.

"What are you doing witch?" they asked calmly.

"I'm trying to save my whitelighter!" she yelled angrily.

"By exposing magic?" one of them questioned.

"We will not allow it," the other said.

"So what do you want me to do?!" she barked.

"Leave him," they continued before she was able to protest. "We will take care of him, the elders have deemed him a slight threat to the greater good and therefore this works out for everyone. He will go on living a normal life without knowledge of his past and your future. He will be a normal boy working through life. He will not remember the Charmed ones or anything magical. He may not even remember his name for that matter but that is his own doing, not ours. You will be the only one to remember him, your sisters and Leo will not. You will say nothing to them about this or we will be forced to repeat the process only this time you will not be spared. Is this all clear?" Paige just nodded, shocked that she was doing nothing to stop this.

"What will happen to him?" she sobbed, not even trying to hide her tears.

"He will be found somewhere and taken to the hospital and lead a healthy life, the elders acknowledged his good deeds even though most were... misguided," they were careful not to say anything to upset the Charmed one. Paige nodded, satisfied with her answer...kinda.

"Do it already then," she said between sobs. She looked back one last time at her young friend before being blinded by a bright light. She would him miss so much.

xThree Years Later x

The rock music from the night before still played loudly on the black and silver stereo in the corner.

"Chris, get up now!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Shut up Paige!" Chris screamed from underneath his covers. He fell off his mattress which wasn't far to fall since it was on the floor, and slowly stood up, letting the blood rush back to its respected places.

"CHRIS, YOU ASS! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!!"

"JEEZ Paige this is a public building you can't scream like that at-' He turned to look at his clock, '1:32 pm...okay well don't yell like that anyway... ever, my head's still reeling from my latest dream,"

"What the same ones you've been having for the last two years?" she asked inviting her self into the medium sized apartment building. "You know you should clean more often," She sighed poking a banana peel that was on the counter.

"Yes Aunt Paige,"

"What?" She asked turning around.

"What, what?"

"Well normally when someone says something like that it's yes dear or yes mother but not aunt...why'd you say aunt?"

"I don't know," Chris said throwing random things into the trashcan. "You just seem like an aunt,"

"One of those young kewl ones, or one of those weird ones that pinch cheeks?" she asked raising a brown eyebrow.

"The weird one," Chris joked. Paige slapped him when he came to pick up the banana peel.

"You wanna catch something to eat before you gotta go to work?" she asked taking a seat on the bar stool they had bought just last month.

"Nah, you go ahead, I need to get ready. I over slept and my _interview_ starts in an hour. I don't have the job just yet you know, and I won't if I don't show up on time!" He laughed knowing she knew what he was talking about.

"Hey that was not my fault!" She poked him in the ribs.

"It was to your fault! If you hadn't argued over a _salad _with the manager at McDonald's, then it wouldn't have taken us an hour and forty-five minutes to eat! And I wouldn't have been late!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to eat, you could've left," she said simply.

"Bye, bye Paige!" Chris fake glared and pushed her out the door. He sighed and turned to his dirty apartment. "Well better get dressed," He sighed and began to shift through his closet for an appropriate outfit.

xManorx

"Paige, where's my dark blouse?!" Phoebe yelled walking from her room to her sister's.

"Guys, shush I just got Chris asleep," Piper whispered angrily as she walked out of Wyatt and Chris's room.

"Don't shush me, shush her," Paige whispered back, pointing at the middle sister.

"Yeah, okay, pointing later, blouse now," Phoebe rushed. "I need my dark blue blouse. You borrowed it for you date to P3 a few nights ago," Phoebe said pointing to Paige.

"Whatever happened to 'pointing later, blouse now'?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"Okay, enough! Phoebe can't you just wear something else? Why do you want to wear this?" Piper asked. To tell the truth she had enough of the settling of the fights. Chris and Wyatt were still stealing the other's toys via orb. She was running around the house all morning trying to stop them.

"Well, you see we have the new guy coming in for the position of photographer and...he's supposed to be really cute!! And I don't want him seeing,' She gestured to her one month old pregnant stomach. 'That blouse is the only one I have that really covers it up," Her sisters looked disgusted. "What?"

"Phoebe you're married. To JASON!!! You should be proud of your little girl!" Paige cooed rubbing her sister's stomach.

"Okay, now I know how annoying it was for you Piper," Piper smirked at this, finally some pay back. "And I'm not ashamed I just don't want to close out any options," She said trying to put on an innocent smile but, was failing miserably.

"Phoebe go! Now! Use other shirt!" Piper said pushing her into her room.

"Fine, but I want my shirt back as soon as you find it!" Phoebe yelled back before the door slammed in her face.

"Okay, I know, A.S.A.P.!" Paige smiled until she saw the glare Piper was giving her. "I think I'll go look for that shirt," she said nervously before running into her room. Piper smiled and walked back into her sons' room. She smiled at the small tuff of brown hair that peaked out from the Harry Potter covers. She smiled remembering this morning. Chris had been crying because Wyatt had orbed his teddy bear to the island in the kitchen right out of his reach. Just after Chris told her, Wyatt orbed it down and apologized and even gave his little brother his last Oreo to make him stop crying. Piper remembered how big Chris smiled. Paige said something like it was good that he smiled sometimes; they wouldn't want him growing up to be neurotic. Chris wouldn't be neurotic...would he? Growing up around magic could be stressful and leave permanent damage. But she wouldn't let that happen, not to her baby.

"Piper good morning," Brian said as he orbed into the hallway. She closed the door softly, giving the young new whitelighter a soft glare.

"Be quiet, I just put Chris to sleep. Is there something you wanted?"

"Just need to glance at the Book of Shadows real quick. I heard of a demon that's trying to become the new source and I wanna try to vanquish him before he gets a chance to work his way up. You know?" He smiled his brown hair fell slightly in his blue eyes. A boy flashed in her memory, at first glance you'd think it was Brian but his eyes they were green not baby blue like the whitelighter's were. They were... Chris's eyes but that was impossible this boy must have been at least twenty. 'Maybe it was a...premonition? But why would I be getting premonitions? That was Phoebe's power,' Piper remembered that trial, she still couldn't believe the Council of Demons and Elders had taken away Phoebe's powers. Granted they weren't really powerful, but the levitation helped with her fighting and they didn't save as many innocents as they used to. Although it seemed the Charmed ones were missing more than just a few powers.

xBay Mirrorx

"Hi Chris, I'm Jason Dean. I run the Bay Mirror. I know that you thought I was going to be interviewing you but I'm going to a last minuet staff meeting so my wife is going to do it. Are you alright with that? She's been here forever. She does the Ask Phoebe section...she's Phoebe," Jason laughed at his corny joke. Chris just smiled nervously. Jason smiled. "It's okay. I know my jokes have never really been all that funny. You don't need to be nervous just because I might be your boss. We're very outspoken here if you don't like something then you just say it alright? God knows Phoebe has enough," Chris laughed at this. "Shoot I better get going. I'll just let you into her office. She might be a little late, she's got family issues almost every morning," Jason said as he pulled out the keys and unlocked the door.

"I'm here! I'm here! Wait I'm right here!" Phoebe yelled as she ran from the elevator. "Hi,' she said after she caught her breath. 'You must be photographer boy. I'm Phoebe Haliwell,"

ZC: Okay if you're reading my other fanfiction I'm really sorry about starting this new one (especially since I only have one chapter left for the other one) but I promise that the next holiday I get I'll spend all my time on it. It's just really hard to think about an ending party thing. Did I say I'm really sorry? I feel bad about starting this new story but I thought if I didn't write it down now then I'd forget about it and when I started it just kept going and going and going! So I'm really, really sorry!  
Okay secondly. No flames please, I'm very sensative. I only want constructive suggestions and please tell me if I got some of the facts wrong but I don't think I did. The only thing I'm not sure about is whether Jason came back from Hong Kong or not, I haven't seen much of season six cept for the last few episodes. Okay ya'll are probably like shut up so I will. Please review!


	2. Spaghetti and Photos

Chapter Two: Spaghetti and Photos

I DON'T OWN CHARMED!!!

"So what experience do you have with photography Chris?" Phoebe asked in a very professional voice as she looked over his sample photos.

"Well I've done some model shots for a small magazine before, but besides that I used to run my own business for about a year but I gave it to a friend so I could work here," Chris was abonormally nervous. Jason had made it seems like he had this job in the bag but Phoebe kept on glancing at the clocks and she didn't look too happy. He clicked his teeth together lightly, a bad habit he had picked up in the hospital from his bed neighbor. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"You know Chris there's nothing to be nervous about. I think we can end this now. I like you and I like your work,' she said holding up his samples. 'You're hired,"

"E-excuse me?" Chris squeaked, not sure he had heard her right. Phoebe smiled at how goofy he looked.

"I said you're hir-," The door banged open causing them both to jump.

"Phoebe I found your blouse and you said that you wanted it A.S.A.P. so here," Paige handed the blouse over to her sister. She then turned to Chris to introduce herself. Her hand stopped short and her shocked eyes stared into Chris' green ones.

"Umm miss?" Chris asked nervously. God what was it with him today? Everything about this place made him nervous. Wait, no, not this nervous. He was fine until Phoebe showed up, now he just felt out of place.

"Chris this is my sister Paige Matthews," Phoebe smiled doing what Paige was seeming to have trouble with.

"Nice to meet you, that's funny I have a friend named Paige" Chris said taking the hand that was suspended in the air. Paige seemed to come out of her trance and she...hugged him. It felt like one of those hugs that you only gave to family, but maybe she hugged everyone like that.

"Chris it's so good to see you- I mean meet you. Phoebe told me that they had a new photographer coming in," Paige smiled, quickly correcting herself. 'Great he thinks I'm a nut, okay awkward moment much,' Chris looked intently at her.

"Have we met before?" He questioned.

"Nope don't think so, hey I have an idea since Piper's making a home cooked meal, why don't you come over?" Paige asked just dying to see how Chris was doing. Chris looked over to Phoebe who shrugged.

"That's a good idea Paige but do you think Piper will be happy about that?"

"I wouldn't want to impose," Chris lied. The thing was he hadn't had a good home cooked meal in ages.

"Oh nonsense come over a 6:00 and you can tell us all about your self during dinner and you can meet Piper and Leo too! Oh and the boys, they're only four and two but they're so adorable!" Paige smiled taking both his hands. There was that nervous thing again. Chris had never been very good with sharing his life, well the parts he remembered anyway. God did she have to hold his hands like that? 'It's not so bad really it feels comforting,' Well that thought lasted long. His mind was racing the more she held onto him. He needed to get out. He breathed in and out in and out. That always helped him before.

"O-okay I guess if it's alright,"

xManorx

"No it's not alright Paige! You need to tell me these things like a day before hand! Now I need to go back to the store! I barely had enough pasta for the family and now this!" Piper fussed while pouring the pasta into the pot on the stove.

"No big deal I'll just orb to the alleyway next the market and then orb back it'll take me five minuets at the most," Paige suggested.

"Why do you want this guy to come over so badly anyway?' Piper asked. Before Paige could answer Piper slapped her forehead. 'SHOOT, Paige we were going to summon Grams tonight so she could spend some time with the boys!"

"Can't we summon her another night?" Paige suggested.

"No it's alright, as long as she's corporal no one should suspect anything,' Piper sighed and then nudged Paige, 'Go on go hurry up it's already 5:15 I need this done by 5:45 so we can summons her before our new guest gets here!" Paige orbed away before her sister could blow a gasket...or something else up. Phoebe walked down with Chris in her arms and Wyatt bounding down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" She asked placing Chris on the island. They both smiled when Wyatt orbed next to his baby brother.

"Not so good. Did you agree to having this boy over?" Piper questioned. Phoebe played with a lock of hair jokingly.

"No ma'am I most certainly did not!" She said in a child like voice.

"Did not did not!" Chris giggled. Piper glared at her younger sibling, who just smiled innocently.

"Do me a favor Phoebe, could you go and summon Grams now before this Chris guy gets here?" Baby Chris looked up at the sound of his name.

"I'm here!" He pouted. Piper smiled and ruffled his brown hair.

"Take them upstairs too please I don't want them getting hurt, you know how I can get when I cook in a hurry," Phoebe put on a shocked face.

"Oh no come on boys let's go!" She picked up Chris and Wyatt orbed down to follow his aunt up the stairs. Just then Paige orbed in with an extra box of spaghetti noodles.

"Here you go. Hey where's Phoebe?" Piper motioned upstairs and Paige orbed up into the attic. Just then Leo orbed in dressed in casual clothes. He kissed Piper on the cheek and smiled.

"What is this the orbing bus stop? Why does everyone orb where I'm trying to cook?" Piper asked more out of curiosity than annoyance.

"Well I sensed you in here and I wanted to talk to you," Piper nodded.

"You're still coming to dinner right?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah I'm still coming to dinner, but the elders have just found a new whitelighter energy somewhere in San Francisco, they said it's an energy like Paige's and the boys',"

"What you mean? Like half whitelighter half witch?" She asked. Leo nodded.

"I wonder what that's about. Are we supposed to find this person?"

"Maybe, but not tonight the elders aren't even sure it's a new one they think...well I don't really know they don't tell me much after...Gideon," Leo cast his eyes down ward. Piper cupped his face in her hands and brought it back up.

"Leo if you hadn't have...stopped him then he would have seriously hurt Wyatt and you saved Chris and me. I know they understand that," Leo smiled.

"How is it that you always manage to make me feel better?"

"It's a charming trait of mine," they both smiled at the goofy pun. Piper looked at the pasta and realized that it was done. She poured out and strained the bowl just as Grams- along with Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt and Chris- walked down the stairs.

"Oh Piper, Leo it's so good to see you two!" She said in her normal happy voice. Piper smiled and hugged her grandmother. Just as everyone finished hugging the door bell rang. Paige was the first to react.

"I'll get it!" She yelled as she ran to the door. Piper sighed.

"Why is she so excited about seeing this guy?!" Phoebe just shrugged.

"He's nice and all, and cute too, but she's been acting strange since she saw him,"

"Do you think she knows something we don't?" Piper asked.

"Oh girls hush let's all just have a good time," Grams laughed. Paige was practically dragging Chris into the kitchen.

"Piper, Leo, Grams this is Chris Perry," Chris just smiled nervously and whispered a soft hello. Piper stared, shocked. It was him! The boy from her vision thing. She quickly recovered however and walked over to shake his hand. Phoebe smiled. She was just so happy, she didn't know why, it felt like they were a family again. Leo looked at Phoebe and pulled her into the dining room while the other walking into the living room.

"Phoebe you're levitating!" He whispered. She looked down to see her feet hovering slightly off the ground. She levitated up and down showing her excitement.

"Yay,"

"No, not 'yay' what if you can't control them? You've been without them for three years,"

"I will not let this spoil the evening," Phoebe said pulling Leo into the room after planting her feet on the ground.

"Hey guys, so nice of you to join us," Piper said sarcastically. Paige just looked at them questioningly.

"Um Piper where's the bathroom?" Chris asked.

"Up stairs and third door to the left," She smiled. He thanked her and left the room.

"He's such a nice boy," Grams smiled. There was a sudden crash upstairs. Piper, Paige and Phoebe ran upstairs leaving Grams and Leo where they were. Piper sighed as they rounded the corner and saw that it was just baby Chris and Wyatt that had knocked down a box on the shelf. She then noticed that the door to that bathroom was wide open and Chris wasn't in there at all.

"Guys," Once they saw this they ran up to the attic as a reflex. Chris was standing a foot away from the book just staring down at it.

"Chris what are you doing up here?" Piper asked nervously her hands ready the blow him up if he was in fact a demon. He didn't answer her and continued staring at the book.

"It must have called for him," Paige whispered. Both sisters looked at her oddly.

"Why?" they both asked. Paige smiled.

"Chris?" He looked up now but only for a second, then his eyes were directed back to the book.

"W-what is this?" he asked just as his finer tips touched the triquatra a horde of demons shimmered into the room, along with darklighters. Chris looked all around him surprised.

"Paige get him out of here!" Piper yelled. Paige nodded but just as she moved a darklighter aimed his bow at her and fired.

"Paige!" Chris yelled orbing on instinct right in front of her, taking the arrow himself. Piper stopped blowing things left and right and Phoebe stopped punching and kicking to stare. Chris lay gasping on the floor from the pain Paige was trying to get to him but demons kept on shimmering in.

"LEO!" Paige cried, tears streaming from her eyes as Chris visibly became weaker and weaker. Leo orbed up and went straight to Chris just as Piper blew up the last two. Leo went to grab the arrow but Chris pushed his hand away.

"No, the poison," He rasped.

"How does he know that it'll affect you?" Piper questioned. Leo just shook his head. Phoebe bent down and quickly pulled it out causing Chris to breath in sharply. Leo's hands glowed brightly as he healed his wound. Chris sat up slowly and Paige helped him to the couch.

"How did you know that I was a whitelighter?Do even know what a whitelighter is?" Leo asked.

"He orbed in front of Paige," Piper said still not sure if this was alright.

"What's going on up here?" Grams asked carrying Chris on her hip and Wyatt on the other.

"Chris was just about to tell us how he can orb," Piper said not bothering to hide her suspiciousness.

"I don't know I didn't even know I could do that!" Chris held his head in his hands.

"Chris it's okay Piper's always like that," Chris just nodded not really listening to what she said. Piper just huffed taking Wyatt from Grams.

"Chris how did you know that I was I whitelighter?" Leo repeated. Chris stood suddenly.

"I need to get outta here," He was hyperventilating now, he ran past them and to the attic door, as soon as he got there he orbed away.

"Leo can you sense him?" Paige asked urgently. Leo closed his eyes for awhile and finally came up with nothing. Paige kicked over a box causing the contents to fall out.

"Come on let's split up, Piper you go to P3 Leo you just orb randomly, I'll do that too, we can start from different ends of the city, Phoebe and Grams you stay here in case he comes back,"

"I have his address,' Phoebe said, 'He had to put it on his papers," Paige nodded.

"Go there then we can't let him leave like that, he could hurt someone or himself," Everyone nodded and left. Paige stayed behind and picked up the album that fell onto the floor.

"This was Chris's. It's the stuff he left a P3..." She said distantly as she tossed the album gently onto the couch and ran downstairs. The album lay open on a page of a family. In the photo was a boy with brown hair about 16 was being noogied affectionately by another boy with blond hair that looked 18. Their family was around them all smiling. It was a picture of Chris, and his family, the Charmed Ones.

ZC: I hope this one is longer than the last chapter. It's hard doing this when I haven't finished my YGO fic I'm soooooo sorry! Okay well that's chapter two I most likely wont have the next few ones until next weekend.


End file.
